se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stephen Harper/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Sin imagen.jpg| Ottawa, Canada. 26th Sep, 2014. German president Joachim Gauck (L) meets received be Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Joseph Harper in Ottawa, Canada, 26 September 2014. The German president is on a five-day visit to Canada. Photo: Wolfgang Kumm/dpa/Alamy Live News. Alamy Angela Merkel - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, speaks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel before a bi-lateral meeting during a visit to Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Monday, Feb. 9, 2015. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Stephen Harper.jpg| Entretien de M. Jacques CHIRAC, Président de la République, avec M. Stephen HARPER, Premier ministre du Canada. D. Noizet © Service photographique de la Présidence de la République Nicolas Sarkozy - Stephen Harper.jpg| France's President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) shakes hands with Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper before the start of their meeting at the Citadelle in Quebec City October 17, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) François Hollande - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper speaks with French President Francois Hollande in the Rotunda on Parliament Hill in Ottawa during a state visit on Monday, Nov. 3, 2014. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Justin Tang Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper speaks with Queen Beatrix, right, and and Princess Margriet at the Huis ten Bosch Palace in The Hague, Netherlands Friday May 7, 2010. ADRIAN WYLD/THE CANADIAN PRESS Willem-Alexander - Stephen Harper.jpg| Hopefully Mr Harper has time to prepare for the upcoming Dutch State Visit, which was officially announced on Thursday. © RB Jan Peter Balkenende - Stephen Harper.jpg| Netherlands' Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende, left, shakes hands with Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, during memorial ceremonies in honour of Canadian soldiers who died during the liberation of the Netherlands in 1945, at the Canadian War Cemetery, in Bergen op Zoom, southwest Netherlands, Thursday, May 6, 2010. (AP / Ermindo Armino) Mark Rutte - Stephen Harper.jpg| Met with Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte @MinPres on the sidelines of the @UN General Assembly #NYC #UNGA #cdnpoli. @stephenharper Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper looks on with son Ben and wife Laureen, left, as daughter Rachel is helped with her gift from Pope Benedict XVI at the Vatican on Saturday, July 11, 2009. (THE CANADIAN PRESS) Francisco - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with Pope Francis at the Vatican in Vatican City on Thursday. (ADRIAN WYLD / The Canadian Press) España * Ver Felipe VI - Stephen Harper.jpg| El Príncipe Felipe, Enrique Peña, presidente de México y el primer ministro de Cánada, Stephen Harper. EITB José María Aznar - Stephen Harper.jpg| Thanks to José María Aznar, Friends of Israel Initiative for the warm welcome. We stand with the Jewish people in the face of these recent acts of hatred." Foto: Facebook Oficial Stephen Harper. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Stephen Harper.jpg| Spain's Prime Minister Jose Luis Zapatero, Italy's Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper and Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (clockwise from top L) stand for a group picture at the Pittsburgh G20 Summit in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... REUTERS/Chris Wattie Mariano Rajoy - Stephen Harper.jpg| Fotografía facilitada por Presidencia del Gobierno del presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, durante su encuentro con el primer ministro de Canadá, Stephen Harper (d), en el marco de la VII Cumbre Alianza del Pacífico que se celebra en Cali (Colombia). EFE Italia * Ver Sergio Mattarella - Sin imagen.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper, European Council president Herman Van Rompuy, Belgium's King Philippe, Netherland's King Willem-Alexander, Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski, US President Barack Obama, Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano, Slovakia's president Ivan Gasparovic, Norway's King Harald V, Belgium's Queen Mathilde, Netherland's Queen Maxima, and Danish Queen Margrethe, prior to an international D-Day commemoration ceremony on the beach of Ouistreham, Normandy, on June 6, 2014, marking the 70th anniversary of the World War II Allied landings in Normandy. Romano Prodi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Der japanische Ministerpräsident Shinzo Abe, der russische Präsident Wladimir Putin, der italienische Ministerpräsident Romano Prodi und der kanadische Premierminister Stephen Harper im Gespräch / Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in conversation Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Silvio Berlusconi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Le premier ministre italien accueille son homologue canadien par une chaleureuse accolade, lors de l'arrivée de Stephen Harper au sommet du G8 d'Aquila, en Italie, le 8 juillet 2009. PHOTO: ÉRIC FEFERBERG, ARCHIVES AFP Mario Monti - Stephen Harper.jpg| De i a d, el primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti (i), el primer ministro canadiense, Stephen Harper (c) y el presidente francés, François Hollande (d), durante una sesión de trabajo de la Cumbre del G8 celebrada en Camp David. EFE Enrico Letta - Stephen Harper.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta, left, was honored at a dinner with Prime Minister Stephen Harper Sunday Vaughan, Ont. (Chris Young/Canadian Press) Matteo Renzi - Stephen Harper.jpg| MATTEO RENZI AND STEPHEN HARPER TOAST WITH GIUSTI WINE. diritti foto: Presidenza del Consiglio Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Sauli Niinistö - Stephen Harper.jpg| President Sauli Niinistö and Prime Minister of Canada Stephen Harper met on 9 October in Ottawa. Copyright © Office of the President of the Republic Matti Vanhanen - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian prime minister Stephen Harper, Finnish prime minister Matti Taneli Vanhanen. Courtesy of the Official Website of the Russian G8 Presidency www.g8russia.ru Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper had a private meeting with Queen Elizabeth II at Buckingham Palace on Wednesday. (John Stillwell / AP) Margaret Thatcher - Stephen Harper.jpg| Laureen and I join all Canadians in saluting the proud life and legacy of Lady Thatcher. Stephen Harper - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair Calls Stephen ‘Stephen’ Gordon Brown - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper and his wife Laureen are welcomed by Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Brown and his wife Sarah. Photo: Stephen Hird David Cameron - Stephen Harper.jpg| Brothers in arms: Like-minded prime inisters Stephen Harper, right, and David Cameron are seen outside 10 Downing Street in London in 2010. (ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Polish President Lech Walesa (C) and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper (R) attend the 25th Anniversary Freedom Day Event in honor of the 25th anniversary of the first partly-free parliamentary elections in the Royal Square in Warsaw, Poland, June 4, 2014. AFP PHOTO / Saul LOEB. Getty Bronisław Komorowski - Stephen Harper.jpg| Warsaw, Poland – Prime Minister Stephen Harper is greeted by Bronisław Komorowski, President of the Republic of Poland, and Mrs. Anna Komorowska, upon his arrival at the Royal Castle, where he will join world leaders in celebrating the Polish Day of Freedom. (PMO photo by Deb Ransom) Andrzej Duda - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prezydent elekt Andrzej Duda (P) i premier Kanady Stephen Harper (L) (fot. PAP/Jacek Turczyk) Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper shakes hands with Russian President Dmitri Medvedev for photographers before the G-8 working session in Hokkaido, Japan, on Tuesday, July 8, 2008. (Tom Hanson / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Stephen Harper - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper warned Germans about Russia on Wednesday, reminding them of the danger posed by a leader with a Cold War mentality who has brazenly seized territory from a neighbour. (CP) | CP Ucrania * Ver Stephen Harper - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Ukraine's President Viktor Yushchenko (L) speaks during a joint news conference with Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper on Parliament Hill in Ottawa May 26, 2008. Yushchenko is on a state visit to Canada until May 28.(Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Stephen Harper - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovich (L) and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper (R) in Kyiv (Kiev), Ukraine. Oleksandr Turchynov - Stephen Harper.jpg| Стивен Харпер (справа): «Мы будем действовать, если суверенитет и территориальная целостность Украины подвергнутся угрозе» Фото: ИТАР-ТАСС Petró Poroshenko - Stephen Harper.jpg| Ukranian President Peter Poroshenko meets with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper several hours after Poroshenko was sworn in Saturday June 7, 2014 in Kyiv, Ukraine. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Fuentes Categoría:Stephen Harper